


wide awake

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu smut, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama/Hinata - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, actually don't i can't afford a lawyer, also kageyama is kind of an oblivious idiot and hinata is more dominant than he looks, i am kagehina trash sue me, ish not really actually ehh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama decides to fuck Hinata's thighs. While he's asleep. Good idea? Probably not. It's okay though- Hinata will get his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wide awake

**Author's Note:**

> About half of this was previously the fic Réveillé, but I added so much/editted it so much that I thought I should just re-post it. If you've read it already- it's changed a lot. Anyway, enjoy my Kagehina ravings.

It was an awful way to wake up.  
Back to back with his teammate, Hinata Shouyo. The sound of Tanaka’s snoring filling the room so that there was no chance of falling back asleep. The harsh red light of the alarm clock letting him know that it was three in the morning. The raging erection tenting his pants.  
Even as Kageyama stared at it, he knew it wasn’t going to go away on its own. Or if it did, it would an hour at the very least. Even the loose boxer briefs and baggy pajama shorts he had on felt like they were constricting him. The practice match with Nekoma would be today- he had to be in top form and running on five hours of sleep wouldn’t cut it. 

Why had he woken up with an erection anyway? That’s right- Kageyama had been in the middle of a…. dream, woken seconds before the climax. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure it had been Hinata’s elbow prodding his side that has caused him to abruptly wake up before release.  
‘That damn brat.’ Kageyama grumbled mentally, unsure what to do in his current situation. He could go to the bathroom and jack off, but Tsukishima was sleeping next to the door, and boy was that asshole a light sleeper. Waddling past Tsukishima with a boner was not an option, unless he wanted to be called 'Morning Wood' for the rest of his three years at Karasuno. Kageyama himself was positioned between Hinata and Noya - two people who slept like a log. What was he going to do? The next hour was going to be hell, unless… 

‘Fuck it.’ Kageyama thought to himself, reaching a hand into his boxer, glancing from side to side to make sure none of his teammates were awake. He slowly wrapped his hand around his cock, nearly hissing at the contact. He felt filthy as he listened to the breathing of his teammates around him, but sometimes a guy’s gotta do what a guy’s gotta do. Taking care not to make any noise, he slowly thrust his hips forward, fucking his own hand. Hinata had flipped over in his sleep, so Kageyama’s back was now facing Hinata’s front. On Kageyama’s other side, Noya had flipped over completely and was sleeping upside down, his legs eagle-spread and drool leaking out of his mouth. ‘Ugh.’ Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from shuddering as he snapped his hips sharply into his fist, using his other hand to clamp his mouth shut so he wouldn’t wake any light sleepers in the room. The waves of pleasure rolling through him were enough to make his eyes roll back in his head, but there was something else he needed. This wasn’t enough. His eyes wandered towards the sleeping Hinata. They lingered on Hinata’s milk white legs, tracing the subtly curving outline of his thigh. He was struck with an idea- would he be a able to? Did he have the balls to? He needed release, and he needed it now. He yanked off his pants and underwear, tossing them to the side. When they landed near Noya’s face, he guiltily picked them back up and tucked them under his pillow. He scooted forward, feeling slightly ridiculous as he was bottom half naked, and gently pulled Hinata closer to him. Hinata didn’t even stir- he continued breathing softly, looking peaceful. The shorts he was wearing showed off the milky white, flawless skin of his legs- long, soft, and supple. And it was those legs that Kageyama was going to fuck. He slowly moved his hips closer to Hinata, sliding his now weeping cock in between Hinata’s slender thighs. The feeling of that smooth, unblemished skin squeezing his cock was almost too much to bear- he nearly came right then and there. Gritting his teeth, he slowly pulled his hips back, then thrust them forward gently as to not wake Hinata. 'The idiot is still fast asleep,' Kageyama noticed through his hazy vision. ‘Thank God.’ His cock twitched- he was close.

With a final thrust, he came all over Hinata’s thighs, shuddering as he rode out his high. His cock finally softened as he slipped his pants and underwear back on. Once he was done dressing, he wondered if using Hinata’s thighs as what was basically an onahole was a good idea. Probably not. It was a miracle that Hinata had not woken up. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it - how was he going to clean up the mess he had made? The sticky white remains of his ejaculation remained on Hinata’s thighs. He would have to clean it up with something. Moving as noiselessly as possible, he grabbed in the dark for his bag, fumbling with the zipper before pulling out an old pair of shorts. He scooted back over to Hinata, pants in his grasp. Gently, he dabbed the shorts at Hinata’s thighs, cleaning up his mess. Occasionally, Hinata rolled over in his sleep, and Kageyama would hold his breath until his movements ceased. Eventually the come was all cleaned up, and his shorts were now filthy. Now that he no longer had an erection tenting his pants, he could walk past Tsukishima to the bathroom without drawing suspicion. The shorts weren’t going to wash themselves. He would hang them up to dry with the rest of the team’s laundry. He crawled past Noya, who was practically sleeping on top of Asahi. Asahi didn’t seem to mind- the gentle giant lay snoring with a small smile on his face. Kageyama frowned. He couldn’t be certain in the dark, but he thought he had seen Noya’s hand grasped in Asahi’s as he had tiptoed past. Whatever- it wasn’t his business the relationship his teammates had with each other. He was also pretty sure Sugawara and the captain, Sawamura, had a thing going on as well. In fact, pretty much everyone on the team was gay. Except maybe Tanaka. 

When Kageyama had finally waded through the people sleeping on the floor to the door, he was surprised to find that Tsukishima’s sleeping roll was empty. He hoped that he wouldn’t meet the tall blonde on his way to the bathroom. It would’ve been difficult to explain the cum-covered shorts. He slowly pushed the door open, and slipped outside, closing the door softly behind him. The harsh light of the hallway blinded him, and he winced. He thought he heard voices up ahead- was that Tsukishima he heard? He padded silent to the end of the hallway. The voices were coming from around the corner- it was most definitely Tsukishima and…was that Yamaguchi? Kageyama peeked his head around the corner, careful not to be seen. The bathroom was on the other side of the building, so there would be no excuse as to why he was spying on them. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi seemed to be having an argument. Yamaguchi’s face was a bright pink, eyes puffy and red, while the characteristically cool Tsukishima was sporting the typical, ‘I don’t want to, Mom’ pose with crossed arms and eyes rolled into the back of his head. Kageyama knew it was none of his business and that the shouldn’t be listening, but he couldn’t tear himself away.  
“Tsukki, please. I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi sniffled, his eyes teary.  
“Whatever, I don’t care.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.  
“I know you care. I know your dad gave it to you. I’m so sorry.” Yamaguchi looked so genuinely sorry that Kageyama wanted to run in there and force Tsukishima to accept his apology properly. Then he noticed- the headphones typically around Tsukishima’s neck weren’t there. Instead they were in Yamaguchi's hands, cleanly snapped into two. Kageyama frowned. He didn't particularly like Tsukishima, but Tsukishima did wear those headphones around everywhere. It was probably important to him.  
“I told you that I don’t care.” Tsukishima’s eyes grew dangerous. “And don’t talk about my dad.” Yamaguchi swallowed visibly, looking away. A tear rolled down Yamaguchi's freckled cheek, and he hastily wiped it away. Kageyama thought he saw Tsukishima tense, understandably. Who wouldn't be upset at the sight of their best friend crying because of them?  
You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife. No, a spork.  
Tsukishima sighed, breaking the silence. He scratched the back of his neck, looking guilty for a change.  
“Look. They actually don’t matter to me. I’m sorry that it seems like I listen to my music more than I listen to you sometimes. But I…” He paused, face blushing slightly. Kageyama nearly gasped aloud. Tsukishima, the cold hearted bastard, was blushing? “I care about you a million times more than the old man who left me, okay? I don’t give a shit about the headphones. They were old anyway.” Yamaguchi still refused to meet his eyes. Tsukishima, looking frustrated, reached down, grabbed Yamaguchi’s face roughly, and crushed their lips together. Kageyama watched as Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, before closing and leaning into the kiss. He had seen enough. He darted away silently from where his teammates were making out, towards the direction of the bathroom. 

The door to the bathroom swung open nearly silently, and Kageyama rushed to the sink to turn on the tap before his mind could wander down that path. When Kageyama had stated earlier that most of the team was gay, he meant it as a joke - could Tsukishima and Yamaguchi really be dating? ‘Well, if they weren’t before, they sure are now.’ He realized, shoving the shorts into the sink and pumping soap into his hand. Then the thought crossed him- what if HE was gay? ‘No, no. I can’t be. Remember the time I had a crush on-‘ He paused. No females came to mind. Sure, he had thought that Chiharu was cute back when he was in third grade. Even before that, it was Aoi, in first. But past that, he had no recollection of ever liking a female. He had simply thought that he was someone who didn’t have time for romance. Between volleyball, school, and studies, there wasn’t much time to ever think about those kinds of things. What were things you typically did with people you like? You went to movies, ate together, hung out together, maybe studied together. Kageyama paused. He already did those things with somebody, but that person wasn't a girl. Now that he thought about it, it wasn’t a girl that came to mind when he thought of romance and possible romantic partners.

It was his stupid teammate. That idiot Hinata. Now that he thought about it, it made sense. Why hadn’t he realized this before? After all, he liked volleyball, and Hinata was essential to his volleyball plays. And Hinata had a decent face, he guessed.

He gulped. He was gay.

Gay for Hinata.

Kageyama wasn't sure what to make of this new revelation.

Kageyama scrubbed at the cloth with his bare hands, unsure of his own feelings. Not only had he just realized that he had a crush on Hinata, he had previously used the aforementioned Hinata’s thighs are a means of getting rid of his boner. ‘That was a very, very quick development.’ Kageyama mumbled to himself, rinsing the cloth so that it no longer was covered in soapy suds. He hung up the shorts to dry on the laundry rack near the stalls, then turned to leave. Without any warning, several things happened at once. The door to the bathroom opened with a bang, Kageyama's heart nearly stopped, and the devil himself came flouncing in.

“Hey, Kageyama!” Hinata didn’t look surprised to see Kageyama there. Kageyama’s heart thudded in his chest. Now that he had realized his feelings for Hinata, he was unsure how he was supposed to act. He opened his mouth to croak out a hi, but no noises came out. “Uh…” He said instead, feeling stupid. When he finally regained his voice, he couldn't help himself from grouching at Hinata. "Oi, Bakahinata! Don't just bang doors! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He grabbed Hinata's head, squeezing as hard as he could without hurting Hinata too badly. "Ow, ow, ow, okay, Bakageyama, let go!" Hinata moans, swatting at Kageyama's hand. As his small hand makes contact with Kageyama's skin, Kageyama jumps about a foot in the air and releases Hianta's head immediately, almost missing the feel of the soft hair against his palm. His hand had nearly tingled when Hinata had touched him, and he was sure his face was bright pink. Hinata cocked his head, looking confused. “Are you okay? Your face is bright pink.” Without waiting for a response, he wiggled out of his shirt and pants and dumped them into the sink. Kageyama instantly stood up straighter. “Wh-What are you doing, you idiot?” He grumbled, trying to keep his poker face on. He was also trying not to sneak peeks at the undressing Hinata, but he wasn’t doing a very good job at that either. He resorted to trying to look discreet.  
“I’m taking a shower, what does it look like?” As usual, Hinata was expressive, eyebrows bouncing all over the place and his eyes shining with mirth and a childish amusement. And something more, but Kageyama couldn't quite place it.  
“Yeah, but….” He stopped in the middle of his sentence, cut off by the fact that Hinata had stepped out of his underwear. Hinata seemed unaware of Kageyama’s gaze, instead humming to himself as he stepped under the spray of the shower. Or not quite unaware. As Hinata casually dropped the soap, feigned surprise, and bent down to grab it, it occurred to Kageyama that Hinata was enjoying being a fucking cocktease. Hinata slowly lathered up the soap, spreading it all over his body in a somewhat seductive manner. His legs shone under the fluorescent lines, his pale skin glowing. He looked fucking hot with his hair plastered back with water and soap suds, lips pouty and wet.  
And Hinata’s nether regions- Kageyama didn’t want to even go there. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from sneaking peeks. Hinata was surprisingly well endowed for someone his height. He wasn’t extraordinarily big, but he wasn’t small either. Kageyama couldn’t help his smirk as he noticed that he had a bigger dick than Hinata. That means if they fucked, he'd get to top- Kageyama stopped that train of thought before it could go anywhere.  
“Why are you smirking, Bakageyama?” Kageyama jolted at the sound of Hinata’s voice. He realized he had been standing there, still and smirking at the fact that he had a bigger dick than Hinata. Kageyama shook his head, embarrassed. Hinata just stared at him, and Kageyama realized he was waiting for him to respond. “I have a bigger dick than you.” He blurted, before realizing what he had said. His brutal honesty had worked against him in this situation. Now Hinata would know that he had been checking him out. Kageyama had felt like crawling into a hole and dying a few times before. Namely during the match where his teammates abandoned him. No, that was more like humiliation. But this, this embarrassment, it was incomparable to anything he had felt before.  
The boldness of Hinata's next words shocked him straight to the core. “Really? Prove it.”  
Kageyama raised an eyebrow. This was not the direction he had expected the conversation to take. He wasn't going to compare dick sizes with his supposed crush, but he also was not one to back down from a challenge. “Oh yeah?” Besides, if he didn't prove to Hinata that he had a bigger dick, Hinata might think that Kageyama would bottom- Kageyama reigned in his thoughts for maybe the millionth time that day, face turning a bright red again.  
“Oh yeah.” Hinata nodded, his face completely serious as the soap duds on his chest were rearranged into a bra shape by the shower spray. ‘Manly,’ Kageyama thought, resisting the urge to laugh.  
“My dick is 8 inches long, thank you very much.” Kageyama folded his arms and attempted at a smirk. Inside he was shaking, desperately avoiding staring at Hinata's nether regions. Did the boy have no sense of shame? ....Not that Kageyama minded that much.  
“WHAT? Mine’s like, five point five.” Hinata stuck out his bottom lip. Then his facial expression changed, and Kageyama nearly choked on his own spit when Hinata reached over and tugged his pants and underwear down in one smooth motion, leaving wet handprints on the fabric.  
“Th-The fuck, Hinata?!" He was over by the other side of the room in an instant, pressed against the door while Hinata advanced, all the bubbles gone now. All that remained was the beads of water rolling over the curve of his shoulders, sparkling on his chest and legs in the harsh fluorescent line, and-shit, Kageyama was getting distracted. He desperately tried to pull his pants back up, but fumbled with the edge, fingers trembling from nerves.  
“That is not eight inches!” Hinata exclaimed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was standing right in front of Kageyama now, so close that Kageyama could count his eyelashes. Kageyama just stood there with his pants and underwear pulled down around his knees, feeling incredibly awkward under Hinata’s scrutinization.  
“I-It is too.” He stammered, looking away and trying to cover his blushing face with his hand.  
“No, it isn’t.” Hinata shook his head. “Definitely not eight inches.”  
“It’s eight inches when erect.” Kageyama argued. “Yours is not five point five inches either.” He gesticulated at Hinata's crotch, anything to drive Hinata's heated gaze away from his own dick. He could already feel the heat pooling, and thanked God he wasn't erect yet.  
Without any warning, Hinata wrapped his hand around Kageyama’s dick and pumped. Kageyama groaned at the contact- and then groaned with frustration as his dick started to spring up, ready for a second round. Curse his youth. If he was thirty, it would've taken him maybe two hours before he could get it up again. Kageyama had cursed his libido multiple times before in his life. He was a cold hearted, unfeeling volleyball genius. He didn't have time to masturbate or shit like that. But he was a teenager, and teenagers are irritable (well, more so than usual) when horny, so he did.  
“What the fuck are you doing, you idiot?” Kageyama nearly shouted, wrenching his dick away from Hinata’s grasp, trying to ignore the fact that it was now half-erect.  
“You said it was eight inches when erect. Let’s see who really has the bigger dick. Or are you too scared of this mighty dick?” Hinata gestured towards his lower regions, a challenging smile on his face.  
“Fuck off. As If I would be.” Kageayama mumbled, only glancing at Hinata's dick twice. Okay, maybe three times.  
Hinata only smirked, his own dick standing at attention, red and swollen. “See? Nearly six inches!” He glanced at Kageyama. “Uh, do you have erectile disfunction, old man? Maybe your face scared your dick.” Before Kageyama could retort, Hinata knelt and placed a kiss on the tip of Kageyama’s dick. The sensation vibrated through his entire lower region, and for a second he was in blissful euphoria from that little bit of contact. Then Hinata opened his mouth and took as much of Kageyama’s dick as he could. The sudden wet warmth enveloping his dick was too much- he nearly came right then and there. When Hinata pulled away, a string of saliva trailing from his mouth to Kageyama’s dick, he was fully erect, dick throbbing red and leaking precum.  
“Y-You idiot.” Kageyama averted his eyes from Hinata’s piercing stare. “I-I do not have erectile dysfunction!” Actually, far from it.  
“Whoa, you’re right. Yours is bigger.” And by a lot, too, Kageyama noted. His own dick was nearly, maybe two point five inches bigger than Hinata’s. Hinata brought his crotch closer to Kageyama’s to compare, and Kageyama nearly jumped out of his skin when Hinata’s dick touched his.  
“What are you doing?!” He exclaimed, not for the first time that day. He tried to jerk back, but he was pressed against the door as far as he could go.  
“Nothing.” Hinata smiled, his face still as angelic and innocent as always. But the small hand wrapping around both of their dicks and the hips that were gyrating into Kageyama’s dick were definitely not innocent. Hinata’s fingers couldn’t wrap around both of their girths, but he did the best he could, sliding his hand up and down with ease, seeing as it turned out Kageyama was a dripper. As in he produced enough precum for both of them. Maybe skipping out on masturbation sessions for nearly five months had been a bad idea. Kageyama let out a moan before he could stop it- the overwhelming sensation of having his dick rubbed against by Hinata’s was the only thing he could feel. What a sight they were, pressed against a bathroom wall, door handle pressing into Kageyama’s side, dicks swollen red and glistening, the air filled with sounds of their panting.  
“Fuck, Kageyama.” Hinata leaned forward, burying his head in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. “Fuuuck.” Kageyama buried his face in Hinata’s wet hair, filling his nostrils with the scent of Hinata’s fruity shampoo. Waves of pleasure rolled through Kageyama, escaping him in the form of grunts and small, muted moans. He was on fire- they both were. Every touch had him shivering, and the way Hinata’s other hand was digging into his shoulder provided a slight, sharp, painful edge to the pleasure and even though it was sort of weird it felt marvelous and amazing and since it was Hinata the pain felt right. His shirt had come off somehow, but he couldn’t even remember when or how. Maybe he hadn’t even been wearing a shirt. He wouldn’t know- his thoughts were only filled with Hinata, the gloriously saintly devil that he was. His senses were being assaulted, with Hinata rubbing against him, Hinata’s scent in his nose, and the overwhelming desire to kiss Hinata. He shivered when he felt Hinata’s lips ghost over his skin, and let out a wanton moan against his will when Hinata’s mouth found his nipple. Under normal circumstances he would’ve immediately regretted the sound, but Hinata seemed even more turned on now, lips parted and panting, a bit of drool leaking out, and Kageyama would moan a thousand times if it meant Hinata would look like that. Both of their hips were thrusting upwards now. Wanting more, needing more. They were close, so fucking close. Everywhere Hinata trailed his mouth felt like fire, and Kageyama hesitantly reached down and put his hands on the soft mounds of Hinata’s ass. As if to encourage him, Hinata bucked up into his hands, and Kageyama began kneading the cheeks, and hesitantly brushed over Hinata’s entrance with his fingers. Hinata let out a loud moan at the contact, and Kageyama was immediately encouraged. Every time he brushed Hinata’s entrance, Hinata let out another loud moan and thrust his hips backwards onto his fingers. Kageyama circled the entrance with his finger, teasing, ghosting his fingers over it. Hinata groaned, and wrenched himself away. “You asshole.” Hinata grumbled, face flushed way and hair disheveled. Kageyama was panting too, cock still weeping. “What a fucking asstease.” Hinata reached behind him into the pile of clothes on the floor and emerged holding a container- was that lube? And a condom? Kageyama felt his eyes widen, and knew that Hinata being here had been no coincidence. If he were asked if he wanted to lose his virginity in a public restroom, the answer would most certainly be no. But at the moment none of that mattered- the only thing that mattered was Hinata staring at him with hooded eyelids, gaze sultry, as he offered Kageyama the container full of lube. Kageyama took it hesitantly. He knew the basics of sex between two guys- a lot of preparation was needed, as was lube. When Kageyama looked up from the lube, he saw that Hinata had already climbed up on the sinks, and was waiting with his legs spread wide open, dick sticking straight up. The sight went straight to Kageyama’s groin- he became even harder, if that was even possible. Painfully hard. He gulped, and popped open the container, dipping a finger in the lube. He positioned himself in between Hinata’s thighs, and reached down to probe at Hinata’s entrance. Hinata moaned, and Kageyama slowly worked his finger past the tight ring of muscle. He found his finger was able to slide in and out quite easily, thanks to the large amount of lube he had used. Hinata was already bucking his hips for more, Kageyama’s name falling from his lips like a mantra. “More.” Hinata croaked, voice hoarse from moaning. Kageyama complied, sliding in a second finger. He was poking around inside when Hinata suddenly let out a choked cry, jerking upwards. “K-Kageyama, stop!” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at Hinata, and poked the same spot again, suddenly thankful that he was naturally precise. Hinata’s moan was nearer to a scream, and Hinata weakly tried to swat Kageyama’s hand away. “I said s-stop!” “Why?” Kageyama asked, voice almost as husky as Hinata’s. “I-I’m going to come if you do that again.” Hinata confessed, wiggling in an attempt to get Kageyama’s fingers away from his prostate. “J-Just, I’m ready.” Kageyama only smirked, removing his fingers after scissoring them a few times. He rolled the condom on and slicked his cock in lube, leaning forward until his cock was nudging against Hinata’s entrance. With a low, guttural moan, he pushed in slowly, nearly coming immediately at the feeling of being completely enveloped inside Hinata. He paused, letting Hinata adjust. When Hinata started wiggling his hips again, he pulled back out slowly, then thrust back in. He soon found that special spot again, alerted by Hinata’s high pitched. He abused the spot, hitting it over and over again until Hinata moved his fingers from behind his neck to his hair. “K-Kageyama, I’m going to come soon.” Hinata’s voice was absolutely wrecked, and his hair was an absolute mess. Yet Kageyama had never seen somebody hotter. “Mmm. Me too.” He mumbled against Hinata’s skin, increasing his speed. Soon he felt the familiar tightening, and hoped Hinata would come soon. Struck with an idea, he reached forward and wrapped his hand around Hinata’s neglected cock, sliding his hand up and down. Hinata just about screamed as he was assaulted from both ends and he came with a magnificent moan. Soon his stomach and cock was coated in white come, and the sight drove Kageyama over the edge. He came buried inside of Hinata, a low grunt escaping him. He felt himself softening, and pulled out, tying off the condom and dropping it in the trash can. With Hinata too blissed out to move, he took care of cleaning both of them up, wetting paper towels to clean off Hinata’s stomach and now-limp cock. “That was fucking fantastic.” Hinata seemed to have mustered enough energy to talk, and slowly slid off the sink, wobbling once but regaining his balance. “Yeah.” Kageyama looked away, sure his cheeks were bright red. He wasn’t expecting Hinata to place his small hands on Kageyama’s head and force Kageyama to look at him. And he most certainly was not expecting Hinata to stand up on his tiptoes and place a light kiss against his lips. He tasted faintly of toothpaste, and Kageyama thought he would have to get a fire extinguisher, because his face was probably on fire. At least, that’s how hot it felt. Hinata only grinned at Kageyama’s bewildered look. “B-Bakahinata, what was that for?” He muttered, trying to cover his face with his hands. “Hey Kageyama, I like you. Will you go out with me?” “Of course, what kind of stupid question is that?” Kageyama shouted, before realizing what he had said. Oops, too late to think about it. “By the way, I’m still not convinced that your dick is bigger.” Hinata winked, leaning in close to whisper. “Though I did like the feel of that length between my thighs, fucking my thighs while I was asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And wow so much smut forgive me. Please leave feedback or let me know if I made an error somewhere! :)


End file.
